The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEPZ17487’. ‘KLEPZ17487’ originated from an open pollination in June 2012 in Stuttgart, Germany between an unknown male pelargonium and the female proprietary pelargonium variety PIP-2012-8901 (unpatented).
Seeds from the open pollination were obtained and sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A single plant was selected in June 2013 and subsequently named ‘KLEPZ17487’. In September 2013 ‘KLEPZ17487’ was first vegetatively propagated in Stuttgart, Germany by vegetative cuttings from branches. ‘KLEPZ17487’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany.